Could It Be Worse?
by dropDead-Dreamer
Summary: Now, remember, it could always be worst Agon/Sena sort of fluff, well, no, not really - UPDATED VERISON 2.0
1. Chapter 1

**What's this craziness? **

**Yeah, if your getting some serious _deja vu_ have no fear, your not going crazy yet (well, at least not over this). This is verison 2.0 (read that like two point zero) and this story is going to have a sequal fools! Yeah, you read that right, more! But I wanted to fix a couple of fatal errors in my writing, and fix a couple things that go better with my sequal. So, um, er kinda forcing this upon you (I shrug and feel no shame) but no flamming! Just kidding, flame if it's your heart's desire. I really sugest you re-read this (unless you haven't yet then we're all sorts of cool here) love ya all! **

The harsh rain beat down, slamming against the soaked football players and Sena found himself frozen as if any moment his bones could snap like ice. Across the field the American football players, who looked no worse for wear, loomed already on the line of scrimmage.

"You all know the play." Hiruma growled, and Sena looked around at his teammates. Everyone was already beaten and sore, everyone other than Sena. His uniform was spotless, and for some reason – even though it was a real health hazard - he wasn't even wearing a helmet.

"Wait, what play?" He cried just as lighting flashed through the sky and his voice was lost in the rumble that followed. The audience had all but vanished due to the poor lightening; actually the best Sena could see was the line of tall American football players, they seemed to reach over the sky with power alone.

He stumbled around clumsy as everyone else on the Japanese team moved into position, a call he never heard was called out and suddenly Hiruma roughly shoved the ball at him and Sena panicked. What was he supposed to do? Go right, go left?

But everyone, Kuroki, Jyuumonji, Yamato, Agon, Shin, cleared the path for him a bright safe path and Sena could feel himself relax. All he had to do was run the touchdown.

The sky was clear and it was just him running, his teammates and enemies disappearing behind him and Sena headed straight to the goal, to win the game, to earn his part on the team.

An icy chill ran up his spine as a shadow was cast in front of him then, some huge pressure collapsed on top of him. Sena cried as he was slammed into the cold unforgiving ground. The pressure was gone as soon as it came though and Sena was stuck in a petrified daze. It had caught him, he had ran, and it had caught him.

"Come on! Get up!" He looked up soaking in the angry and disappointed glares of his teammates. "I'm sorry!" He cried but even to him his voice sounded enemy. He looked up with despair they had hardly moved at all!

Everyone moved back in position, expect Sena who once again wandered around in confusion, once again Hiruma shoved the ball at him and once again his teammates cleared the path for him.

He couldn't move.

His legs were made out of lead, complete stone. "Sena, move!" Someone called out in desperation and he looked down in horror, his legs were actually sinking into the ground!

"Sena move!"

"Run Sena!"

An enormous football player from the opposite team headed his way plowing everyone out of his way and Sena cried out and flinched expecting the extreme pain that came from being tackled, and far worse than the first time Shin attacked him.

He woke up with a start, falling out of the bed onto the hard carpet floor. His blanket was wrapped around him almost too tight to breathe and Sena struggled for his life. Finally realizing how much embarrassing ruckus he had been making he glanced over to Monta, who was sound asleep not hearing Sena's cry. 'I guess that means I can't really trust Monta to be there for me if someone tried to suffocate me in my sleep'. Sena shook the rather grim humor and climbed back on the bed, whipping at the cold sweat induced from his nightmare.

It had been the same dream, nightmares, for three nights straight, with him not being able to do anything out on the field while his teammates tried their hardest. Sure, to some that wasn't the most horrifying nightmare possible and probably proved that he had a slight perfection complexion probably picked up from attempting to travel in Shin's footsteps. But he wasn't a powerhouse like Shin and thus people were more willing to point it out to him than they would have Shin.

That didn't stop the truth though, the real reason Sena had nightmares – he wasn't as fast as Panther; with his amazing athletic body he had run 4.1, no sweat. It had nearly killed Sena the first time he ran 4.2 and continued like that for a long amount of time. And since Sena wasn't even a natural athlete like Panther, what was the possibility he would be able to improve his speed?

Realizing he wouldn't be able to sleep again and feeling reckless from mentally picking on himself, Sena crawled out of the bed dragging a blanket out the hall with him, careful to shut the door lightly, just in case Monta did end up waking up. He wandered down the hall not quite sure what to do with himself. Making a quick bathroom visit he tried to decide if he wanted to put in the effort to go back to the room and get money for the vending machines.

But realized in time, that none of the vending machines on their level worked, due to Shin's unfortunate disability to be around electronics. So instead he continued wandering amiss down the halls.

The hotel Hiruma had 'found' (at such an over reasonable price) was heated but out in the lonely and empty hallway Sena shivered wrapping the blanket around him tighter. Strange enough winter here wasn't much different from winter in Japan, despite the whole opposite sides of the world thing. Pilling the blanket up higher he tried to keep it from dragging on the ground too much. Not in the mood for walking Sena turned at the end of the hallway into the room with the TV.

The rec room as everyone else called it was deserted, as he expected, and Sena flopped down on an empty couch making himself as comfortable as possible and wrapping the blanket around him tightly, not wanting to release any precious body heat. 'I really have to get some sleep.' Sena realized but instead wiggled a hand free of his blanket cocoon and picked up the remote off the floor.

Making sure to keep the volume down he flipped through the satellite directed stations, there must have been hundreds with the same thing playing on every channel. Junk. For a brief moment Sena wished that he had Hiruma's laptop. Just to go on the internet, even despite the risk of touching Hiruma's property, because the internet was one of the best ways to waste time.

Back before he played football, during the summer he would stay up until the early hours of the morning doing nothing important or productive for hours straight. Thinking about it he hadn't been on a computer for at least a couple months now. Suddenly Sena really wanted to just go online, to melt out his mind and ruin any brain cells that were thinking about losing against Panther.

"What the hell are you doing up?"

Sena fell off the couch and face planted on the floor. It really hurt, but he hardly noticed over the hammering of his heart and he started going into scared gopher mode. "A-Agon-san! You really scared me!" Sena stuttered feeling color flood his cheeks. Agon raised an eyebrow not looking all that amused, or tired. Feeling rightfully ridiculous Sena managed to tear his way through the heavy blanket ignoring as the hair on his arms prickled from the cold.

Easing himself back on the couch Sena gave Agon a look he hoped didn't look too nervous. Agon was still fully dressed and had approached the opposite direction of the rooms. He was leaning the majority of his weight on the door frame and was still wearing his purple shades, which on anyone else would have looked stupid, but he was too mincing for stupid to happen.

'He must have been out the whole time.' Sena realized backtracking his thoughts, and looked up the digital clock above the TV, 1 a.m.

"Why are you crying?" Agon asked looking mildly curious, mildly as in not at all. "Cr-crying?" Sena repeated horrified even at the aspect. To his horror when he brushed his hand against his face, it was damp from salty tears Sena hadn't even noticed running down his face. What had caused such a horrendous thing to happen? Was the lack of sleep breaking down the walls of his sanity? What now, he was going to ask Hiruma for a hug?

Unable to have Agon think of him as a total spineless coward, (that, um, wasn't entirely true after all, well, maybe) Sena wiped the evil tears away. "Oh, um, I-I f-f-fell off the, the, um couch! Yeah, on my face! And it really hurt, badly!" He announced tactlessly and Agon shrugged but didn't call him out for pointless lying. Instead he turned his head to the TV and snorted in way only he could manage to also sound like a sneer.

"You actually watch this crap." He said as a statement rather than a question. Since he hadn't exactly been paying attention to what channel he had landed on, Sena only stared at the TV blankly. Sheepishly he bent down to gather the remote off the floor.

"Um, I don't usually watch pro-wrestling." Sena announced weakly just as Agon thrust himself down on the other side of the couch. It make a weak noise of annoyance, great the couch was braver than he was.

Sena stiffened as alarms started going off in his head, thousands of years of instincts poking at him. What was the cause for this? Maybe Hiruma had put Agon up to this, why Sena wouldn't be able to tell, but never before had Agon ever acknowledge Sena's existence unless the situation called for it. Even then he wouldn't say more than five words. (Three out of those five would also be 'trash'.) And whenever something freaky happened, Sena was gaining the habit of believing that Hiruma had something to do with it.

Sena had never taken Agon ignoring him personally, after all as far as he knew that's how Agon pretty much treated everyone. Other guys on the team, people on the street, small children – everyone was given the "you are trash and shall forever be trash" glare before they began to doubt their existence.

But now it was almost as if…Agon was…making…small talk. The sentence went against everything Sena knew about the egoist dread head. And against a couple of his laws of physics.

"I use to wrestle." Agon announced leaning over to take the remote from Sena. Sena quickly jerked his head away, but not after catching the strong scent carried off Agon's breath. His mouth flew open into a small 'O', there was no doubt about it. Agon had been drinking. There was no way to tell how much, but obviously enough that he was willing to chat with Sena, which for the slightest egocentric teen was more than enough. Hopefully he hadn't driven to the hotel.

Determined not to anger Agon, Sena turned his attention to the TV. "It looks-" one of the long haired wrestlers started beating the living daylight out of his opponent with a metal chair, "fun." Sena swallowed wide eyed. Suddenly his reiterating nightmare didn't seem all that scary even more when paired next to a fully grown man who was wearing nothing other than flash pants and a long fo-hawk that put Musashi to shame.

Trying to not be avoid Sena scooted to the edge of the couch, silently planning his escape, when Agon's arm stretched around the couch and wrapped around him, forcing him across the couch, closer to Agon. 'I-I can't breath!' He screamed inwardly, because without oxygen out loud he could only manage a couple spurted gasps.

"See, here's the story," oh Kami-sama, Agon hadn't just been drinking, he was _drunk. _"I join baseball, you know? It's famous and crap, and guess what? Everyone plays like shit, acts like shit, and are worthless pieces of trash. Who the hell would want to play with shitty pieces of trash?" He growled and Sena whimpered weakly in response.

Agon took that as a reasonable answer, but pulled Sena even closer, so that the younger boy was practically sitting on his lap.

M-maybe he was still dreaming a-and this was his subconscious telling him that there were worst things than nightmares. Agon grabbed Sena's shoulder pressing him against his own body of pure in which was a really, kinda, impropriate way. Sena hissed, when it suddenly got worse, Agon's hands, dry and rough slipped under his shirt and worked his way up Sena's shirt.

He should have ran, maybe even should have started yelling for help because what Agon was doing surely wasn't aloud. And was probably against the law, well it was something that Mamori wouldn't approve that's for sure. But could Sena even fight against Agon even if he tried? Even drunk as he was, he had managed to walk across the room and sit with ease. Even if the alcohol dulled his reflexes that just meant that Agon would go from having god-like reflexes, to having demigod reflexes.

Suddenly Sena's whacked out mind brought a strange thought, Agon standing on top of the Empire State Building, Sena in hand fighting off mini-devilbats that buzzed them. So yeah, Sena really wasn't reacting well. Agon's hands brushed up his sides and he winced when a hand brushed against his ribcage where he just happened to be ticklish. Agon paused for a moment and Sena froze too, great he was going to die from being ticklish. Stupid ribcage.

But Agon continued upward, why wasn't Sena breathing shouldn't he be breathing? He tried to get his breath in rhythm with Agon's which was easy since Agon was breathing directly into his ear. Agon's hands finally stopped on his bare chest, inclosing around it. His hands almost could wrap about Sena completely and probably would have been able at one point, if it weren't for the thin layer of muscle he gained.

"Wha-what are you doing?" Sena asked before he could stop himself, and turned his head as far as he could to see Agon's reaction. His brow was pressed together almost forming one light, like what Monta did whenever he was trying to figure out one of the Ha-Ha Brothers' monkey jokes. Agon's hands brushed slightly and suddenly it clicked for Sena, Agon was just reacting to what he normally probably did to girls.

He blushed, not quite sure why that made him happy. Was it because now he knew he wasn't going to get raped? Maybe. "What are you smiling about?" Agon asked his words slurring, why did it seem that he was getting drunker and drunker as the time pasted? "Nothing," Sena muttered turning away not quite understanding the sensation in his lower stomach. Like the same feeling when he was about to start a big game – butterflies. But that didn't make sense, he wasn't going to play anytime soon.

"Cuuuuuuute," Agon whispered, almost directly into Sena's ear and his face flooded red and he nearly jumped across the room, had Agon not been holding onto him. Sena's hand did press against the remote though and the channel flipped at random. Agon looked up, to see what it was. Baseball, Sena also noticed, before getting a kink in his next and having to turn back to Agon.

But Agon's attention was focused solely on the TV, "What a bunch of trash, they wouldn't just let me play damn pitcher, nope let the failures do that," he growled and turned Sena so he could see the TV better. "Look at that, bad start up yeah and the trash batter makes the homerun." Agon continued to complain, while Sena sat on his lap only somewhat listening.

Listening to how much of a failure everyone was, it just kinda made him depressed.

When the game ended Agon continued talking explaining his athletic career, after shitty baseball it had been soccer - but he hated being the damn goal so, like hell he quit. Basketball was just full of assholes, and he wasn't even allowed to kick their asses. Then came martial arts, too easy no one was as fast as him. He didn't bother with fucking tennis – it was a damn girl sport.

At first Sena listened with wide eyes, always worrying what would happen if Agon suddenly sobered up and noticed Sena on his lap, one hand resting against Sena's stomach while the other waved around in the air for dramatic gestures. If what if someone walked in right then and got the wrong impression.

Or even worse – what if Shin walked in?

Sena knew the dark haired training addict woke before the sun to work out but he never had been able to pin-point the exact moment Shin got up even though it was probably all on a schedule to being the best powerhouse in the world (or whatever Shin's personal goal was).

But after the first couple hours Sena felt his muscles loosen and he didn't bother to hide his yawns, since Agon was too engulfed with his story telling to notice. Sena didn't even bother thinking about the risk of resting his head against Agon's shoulder, using his capturer as a giant, slightly hard pillow. He watched as Agon's lips moved, until the words simply disappeared and he slipped into the deepest slumber since they had arrived in America.

000000000000000000

"I'm surprised that Agon didn't try to sabotage the equipment and uniforms again. Not that I'm complaining though." Takami announced pushing his glasses up and sending Hiruma a mildly curious look that asked, _What the hell did you do now? _

Hiruma only grinned, made eye contact with Sena, and gave the boy a very obvious wink. Five other people noticed the glance and eyebrows rose. "Sena, would you have something to do with this?" Yamato asked carefully, sending Agon an almost jealous look, if seen in the right light (like daylight).

Agon in response glared at them all with killer intent, and made sure to make it quite obvious of his distance from Sena. In response Sena hunched down a little, as if it was his fault that Hiruma had wired his personal cameras into the rec room on the first day they had came to the hotel. He had flashed 5 of the pictures for Sena to see.

Picture 1: Sena's face red as he stared up at Agon who was starting to slid his hands up Sena's shirt a drunken grin on his face while Sena looked like he was going to sneeze in fright.

Picture 2: It was the 'cuuuuuuute' scene with Agon leering forwards and Sena looking positively horrified but with a red blush that wasn't as dark as Sena remembered.

Picture 3: Sena's back was to the camera and he was facing Agon, it wasn't as bad but indicated they were doing something they shouldn't.

Picture 4: Their faces were inches away from each other, and from the direction of the camera it almost looked as if they were _kissing._

Picture 5: Sena curled up on Agon's lap, one of Agon's hands pressed against his back to keep him from falling back, the other touching his face. (That one confused Sena at first, but he realized that once he was asleep maybe Agon had tried to get his attention.

"N-no," Sena croaked answering Yamato's question, but only coming off all the more suspicious to his teammates.

Well, on the bright side, at least Sena wasn't having horrifying nightmares anymore, the fear of wandering out of bed and meeting up with Agon again keep him secured in bed. The fact that Agon could be out there, drunk and chatty, was enough to scare any of Sena's nightmares away.

And Hiruma had been leering at him ever since it happened, every moment he got.

"No secret love affairs Sena-chan." Mizumachi warned playfully to Sena's horror, and his eyes flew to the opposite side of the bench to caught Agon's reaction. He twitched and wore an expression that could have melted an egg, shell and all.

"Wait, what about love?" Mamori asked thrusting herself into the conversation pressing her hand against Sena's forehead for some reason having her First Aid kit out. Mizumachi opened his mouth to reply but luckily Kakei walked past and smacked upside the head, his expression serious as stone turning the whole trial.

"Mamori-chan, help me!" Suzuna cried, hearing the words 'love' and 'Sena' Mamori had abandoned the cheerleader who was now struggling to hold the whole water cooler aloof.

"Sorry!" Mamori gave Sena a serious look; _we shall talk about this later_ before heading back to the nearly crushed Suzuna. Sena shook his head trying to shake away the thought of explaining to Agon. He looked up, just in time to caught Agon's eyes, which had been balanced on him.

The second they made eye contact Agon sneered, getting off the bench off to find someplace farther away from Sena, but before he did, gave Sena a quick, almost impossible to catch smile before heading off.


	2. Chapter 2

**Part Two**

To say that Sena was shocked when Agon decided to take him captive, was a bit of an understatement. Just as saying Napoleon was kinda a short dude, or that getting sit on by Gaou would crush you a little. A better word might be "terrified out of his mind".

That made sense as the only noise that went through Sena's brain as he was suddenly yanked off his path to find a pop-tart – an American pastry he had came quite found of, and thrown into the elevator was a meek muttering of,":(:(o((JKNWTFMDLKeKjdjad!"

Minutes later Sena was being tugged down to the basement level of the parking garage of the hotel, which is never a good thing. He must have started slivering back into his mind because after realizing that the dark basement level of parking garages had a nasty habit of being empty of people and witnesses, he put more effort into an escape.

He pushed down on both heels, forcing Agon to drag his puny weight, while feeling oddly like Suzuna. Agon either didn't notice or figured that like Suzuna often was Sena was feeling too lazy to walk on his own, leaving Agon to drag his puny weight.

The two approached Agon's car of the hour, as American girls had a particularly nasty habit of calling the police and reporting their car _stolen. _Drama queens (in more ways than one). Sena deserved a medal in bravely, or well, at least a pin because he had finally managed to work his way back into his brain, reaching the part that controls speech.

"Agon-san, please, um, er, you know, h-how about, um, okay," Sena said ducking his head down as Agon pushed him into the passenger seat. He didn't really deserve that medal nor pin, maybe if he survived, he would be awarded with an "At Least You (Sorta) Tried" pencil in the afterlife.

Using common knowledge Sena instantly jerked his head around, slightly bruising his neck in order to get a better view of the backseat. He relaxed slightly, finding no evidence of black bags, duck tape, wire, knives, or any other obvious indications that the night was meant to be his last.

Agon put the key in the ignition and Sena, despite having heard a great deal of ignition noises, jumped back in his seat a flash of fear trailing down his spine, somehow forcing an "eeeek!' like scream out of him. Face red he covered his mouth with both hands, trying to press his pleads for mercy. Anyway, he was probably overrating. Sure, Agon was, dark, broody, had a serve complex disorder in which he believed himself to be a god, and was strong and skilled enough to take out a small island village of castaways. Not to count the personality of a serial killer.

Something Sena privately swore his life to never tell, in fear that Agon would crush him like an innocent spoon, was that there was a _slightly _better side to Agon's personality. And it wasn't just his nicer twin who had morals. After spending a long, awkward night with Agon in which Agon told him the numerous ways he was better than everyone else, Sena ended up falling asleep in Agon's lap (how he got there was the "awkward" part of the night).

To most, average and reasonable people, that wasn't really a big improvement. In order for Agon to be considered a good person, along with his other, less charming personality traits, he would have to do something extremely good karma-worthy. Like save blind armless children from burning fires, on a daily basis. Or at least make double rainbows, volunteer for the homeless, and never just eat the marshmallows out of a box of Lucky Charms.

But to a naive soul like Sena's, he couldn't help but to feel as if there was…something more. Like, Agon had wanted to keep Sena there more than for just someone to boast at. Agon, for all his tough aura, was actually a lonely guy. Only someone as bad with character judgment as Sena could have dug this deep, as most people would glance Agon's way, mutter to themselves, "D-bag" before proceeding with whatever it was that they had been doing.

Knowing better than most how it felt to be labeled as one thing (spineless gopher who runs to his mommy when picked on) and feeling as if he'd never be able to break free of it, Sena himself was shocked to realize that he had something in common with Agon. But unlike him, Agon didn't have football to show his true worth and wasn't able to gain the respect of his teammates through hard work, as Agon was strangely perfect at everything.

That probably just pushed people farther and farther away from him, Sena realized. How he got all this from listening to Agon drunkenly rant would have a normal person staring in disbelief. But Sena had spent a couple nights thinking of little of nothing else. It had seemed so strange, the distant aloof Agon, crazing human contact that he chose to spend time with someone like Sena.

And that led to Sena's final decision – he would become Agon's friend. Maybe even his first friend. As horrifying and acid reflex-making as that sounded Sena was determined to stick with the plan.

That was why other than being terrified out of his mind, Sena didn't put too much of a fight with Agon, once he was sure that there were no sinister reasons behind his capture. He might have decided to befriend Agon, but that didn't mean he wasn't scared out of his mind by the prospect of being left alone with the dread head.

"Earth to Chibi Trash," Agon growled swerving the car dangerously, nearly hitting a frightened post officer. Sena blinked, surprised to find himself outside the parking lot, while still in the car, being jerked around as Agon tried to drive as dangerously as possible through stop and go traffic.

"Whaa?" Sena asked shifting to sit up better in his seat. "No clue, you zoned out there – pansy," Agon added, but Sena wasn't sure if he was referring to Sena or the woman he nearly hit who was screaming at them and flipping them the bird.

Agon honked at the lady, slowly letting off the break, and Sena could feel his thesis on "Agon Just Needs a Friend, Then He'll No Longer Be a Scary Jerk, slowly slipping out of his grasp. Before he could let himself give up completely though, he asked, "So is there any reason we're…er?" From lack of better words to describe the heavy traffic, Sena motioned a hand around before quickly bringing it back down to his side.

He had just started to notice how cold it was, that was a good thing right? Being able to feel again? Stuffing his hands under his legs to contain warmth Sena waited for Agon's reply. Instead Agon cut off a taxi and nearly killed them (or at least Sena) by driving hazardously close to a semi. He pulled over to the side of the road, much to Sena's relief, and jumped out of the car.

After a moment of suffering, Sena decided to join him, slowly slipping out of the car, trying his best not to get whacked by one of the cars still on the road, just in case someone wanted revenge against Agon and his reckless driving. Sena crossed over to the sidewalk, stuffing his hands into the pouch on his sweatshirt.

It was at least five times colder outside than in the car and the icy weather ate straight through his sweatshirt. So focused on worrying if he was going to freeze to death Sena nearly spilled his guts, right there on the New York sidewalk, when he slid on a misplaced patch of black ice. "Sorry!" Sena cried out, mid-fall. He tried to wiggle his arms out of his sweatshirt but wasn't able to do so in a fast enough manner. At the last moment, a hand reached out and grabbed the back of his jacket, successfully gagging him.

Sena managed to regain his balance after a few furious hand swipes and smiled apologetic at Agon, who ignored him. "Th-thank you," he shivered, reminding Agon to reach back into the car before locking it. He pulled out something and Sena was just about to ask, when he whipped around chucking Sena's jacket at him. It hurt far more than jackets are expected to but Sena was too pleased to have his jacket to focus on the pain.

How Agon gained access to his room thus the jacket sadly didn't cross Sena's mind – he was just so used with Hiruma, Mamori, and Suzuna avoiding his personal space it barely bothered him anymore.

Anyway, Sena had more pressing issues, like the following - where the heck was Agon taking him? Sure, he wanted to try everything in his power to befriend Agon but that didn't mean he wanted to get lost in a strange city where his limited English was bound to get him in trouble. At least he was wearing his jacket now and didn't have to worry so much on freezing to death.

Agon led him mindlessly for awhile and right when Sena began to get the sneaky suspicion that Agon didn't have the slightest idea where they were going – they were at a park. "Agon-san, _please, _what are we doing here?" Sena asked again, growing more worried as Agon refused to talk.

"Needed to get away from that blonde trash and his fucking camera crap," Agon grunted slouching down into a bench. After nervously glancing around, not even sure what he was on the lookout for, Sena took a step closer to the bench before losing his nerve and remained standing.

He blinked mildly surprised by Agon's assumption that anywhere was safe from Hiruma or his camera crap, due to the fact that Hiruma could be everywhere at once. Logical things such as time and space feared Hiruma, there was no escape.

Sena was just about to inform Agon so, but was interrupted when Agon slouched forwards wearing a look that was halfway serious but mostly just a sneer. "We need to get those fucking pictures back, and the negatives," Agon explained and Sena whimpered.

The best way to keep Hiruma happy was to not make him mad; Sena assumed that the same ridiculous logic applied to Agon. It was this logic that kept Sena from being too heavily picked on by Hiruma when he decided one practice that Sena needed to learn to dodge bazooka missiles. When he would need to dodge bazookas on the field was a mystery Sena hoped to never discover.

Of course, Sena didn't really realize that being passive wouldn't get him far with Agon; he was finally faced with two equally frightening and possibly sadistic leaders. In answer to Agon Sena whimpered and ended up having to sit down, on the ground in front of Agon.

"He's been ruining my life, stupid blackmail," Agon continued glaring down at Sena with a look that would have vaporized the boy had he not been wearing his stylish sunglasses. For a moment Sena had to rack his mind to remember if his name was blackmail and was relieved by the resounding 'I-I don't think so'. Even his brain was kinda a wimp.

"S-so-sorry, um," Sena stuttered pointless as usual and Agon politely ignored him, coldly infuriated by Hiruma having the upper hand. He wasn't worthy, only Agon in his god-like ways was worthy. He was perfect in every way; reflexes, strength, speed, endurance. He had skills he didn't even know about.

So Agon told Sena so, barely even realizing he was speaking, while Sena made eager head nods of agreement, while mentally wondering if they would ever return home or he was going to be put through another 'I am the best, everyone else is the mud and muck beneath my superior shoes'. What was the difference between mud and muck anyway, was muck poo? If so, that was pretty gross.

They continued like this for a couple minutes, before Sena ran out of things to think about and while Agon was too arrogant to ever run low on Important Agon-ness Time he had finally talked himself into a long, detailed, circle and was back to the mucky mud that wasa Hiruma.

"B-But, Hiruma's only, you know, using the, er, blackmail t-to stop, you know, you from, er, damage anything, again," Sena explained nervously. He had to repeat himself twice, as Agon seemly forgot he was there, and he was speaking at a level only blind mice could understand.

Agon grunted and crossed his arms, glowering, and a woman walking by causally pulled out her can of mace as she did every time she came across glowering intimating men. She was momentary worried for the cute little boy sitting only a couple feet from the said man, but remembered the advice her grandmother gave her on playing hero.

Agon watched her past and tried to think of the best way to explain his craving of gory revenge to the innocent and simpleminded Sena.

Coming up empty, he decided to lie. Sorta.

"Listen, chibi trash," he said even though Sena was already doing so, "that blonde trash is going to ruin me, er, us, he's planning to use…that, to ruin our…er, football careers." Truthfully Agon didn't know much about the Deimon running back, so coming up with something he'd panic about and follow Agon's lead blindly, was slightly difficult.

And, to make matters more troublesome, as soon as he finished talking, Sena started to furiously shake his head in disagreement. "Oh, no, Hiruma would never do that," he said his eyes wide, showing no hints of fear. Just bright brown orbs, full of warm compassion for the demon that allowed (forced) Sena to join the American Football team. Without him Sena probably would have been screwing up a tea ceremony, getting bullied, and still be under Mamori's winged care.

So he shook his head, for the first time firmly able to stand up to Agon outside of the football field. It was kinda hot.

Agon coughed, to focus his attention on the issue at hand, and tried to decide just how much of Sena needed to be used to get the negatives back. "But," Sena continued, making eye contact with the dirt. "I-I'll be willing to help g-g-get, th-the pictures back, if, if you really need my help," he said with a sigh. Agon tipped his head down staring at Sena above his cool shades. The one thing Agon held above all less was that nobody did stuff just for the hell of it.

"What's your catch?" He growled and Sena stirred uneasily in his seat. "Oh, er, just, I want to be…" his voice faded and Sena shaded crimson. He just couldn't get himself to say 'friend' straight to Agon, truthfully he couldn't even imagine what type of friend Agon would be.

Mamori had acted like a sister more than a causal friend. He couldn't see Agon sending him texts at 2 a.m. that read "..FW: Send dis msg 2 10 of ur friends or a dead grl will ppear n ur room at midnight," like Suzuna did. And comparing Agon to Monta was like comparing a rabid lion to…well, a monkey.

But, that didn't mean he wouldn't try to be friends, Sena smiled weakly up at Agon who stared back down at him, mildly confused. He was just about to ask Sena something, when Sena's cell phone – which he hadn't even remembered having on him – started to buzz and play the weird squeaky noises Suzuna had been too cruel to ever take off.

Sena, never one to check his caller ID, instantly flipped the phone open. "You better not be on a bus to Canada again fucking pipsqueak or I swear you'll be cleaning Cerberus's hell pit for _months," _Hiruma growled sending waves of shocks through Sena. Out of some strange ancient instinct, instead of answering Hiruma in calm, reassuring manner, Sena screamed and tossed the phone away from him. Agon, using a fraction of the god-like strength he was talking about earlier, caught the phone in midair. "What the hell is wrong with you?" He growled at Sena, before even realizing that it was Hiruma, his nemesis, on the other line.

Or that Hiruma could hear him, quite clearly.

"Fucking pipsqueak what the hell is going on?" Hiruma yelled and Sena whimpered he reached forwards, to take the phone from Agon, and go about that whole reassuring deal. He reached out and his hand brushed momentary against Agon's.

Then he pulled away, keeping the phone an arm's length away from Sena. The brunet blinked slowly and sat up on his knees, he leaned forwards, practically across Agon reaching for his phone. It practically vanished before his eyes; already in Agon's other hand. "Hi-Hiruma's g-g-getting, um, angry," Sena stuttered the thought of a pissed off Hiruma.

The glow of Hiruma's-the-bestest-ever had vanished from his eyes, replaced with a certainly of doom that was visible in slight shakes. "Good, so what?" Agon asked and, without really thinking of why, he dangled the phone in front of Sena, just so he could hear the sounds of Hiruma's annoying screaming.

"S-s-so wh-when Hi-Hiruma's an-angry, he, he, gets really, really scary," Sena explained with a slight shiver. Leaping forwards to grab the phone again, this time trying to use his speed. Of course this turned out to be a stupid idea because all he managed to do was, while reach higher, land awkwardly on Agon's lap.

He instantly started to slip and would have collapsed into a pile of klutzy Sena on Agon's shoes. But Agon, maybe using more than reflex reached out and caught Sena, pulling him in more to his chest. Sena instantly could hear a loud thumping noise, but he couldn't tell if it was Agon's or his own.

Agon, never one to deny his reflexes, wasn't able to register what happened next any better than Sena. One moment he was holding Sena, strange how the boy's spine molded around his palm, as if meant to be there. The next Sena's head was whacked against the bench as Agon pressed his lips against Sena's own.

000000000000000000

Hiruma could find his way easily to anger.

Ask anyone, Mamori, his fellow teammates, the pizza man Seth, they would all agree, that when pissed, Hiruma got scary. And they did, when they saw Hiruma marching down the hallway an insane grin on his face.

Mamori crossed her arms, worried because she was sure that it had something to do with Sena, but was still struggling on being less of a bossy older sister and restrained herself. Monta nervously sat down next to the Ha-Ha Brothers watching Hiruma in blank curiosity, certain his best friend had done something again, and feeling a little miffed that he left Sena out of the loop. Seth shivered in fear, alone in the dark, forever resenting the day he shortchanged Hiruma $3.46.

Hiruma slid next to Shin, who had been doing push-ups in the middle of the hotel lobby much to the glee and entertainment of passing middle age women. Hiruma muttered something a smile cutting through his face and his small audience watched in awe.

The last time any of them had witnessed Hiruma so angry was when Sena got lost during the Death March. Whatever Hiruma was telling Shin was making the stoic, and socially awkward, football player stiffen and darken his already pretty dark expression. Suddenly Shin jumped up and followed as Hiruma searched for his next bait. Yamato's curious and slightly amused look when Hiruma approached him quickly turned into a scowl. Kakei's razor eyes sharpened and Mizumachi puckered his lips, which, while dramatic, was a look less sinister than the other's reactions.

"Hiruma-kun is up to something," Mamori announced putting down her knitting needles and the halfway done mitten for Sena. Suzuna looked up from drawing chibi devilbats onto the table in sharpie; she brushed back her bangs analyzing the army Hiruma had gathered in the last ten minutes. "Coolio, I wonder what Sena did know," she pouted her lips miffed that Sena got in trouble without asking her to join.

Mamori flattened out the mitten she was making and nervously chewed on a hangnail at the same time. "I hope he wasn't hurt, does anyone know where he is?" She directed this question to Monta, Jyuumonji, Togano, and Kuroki who just happened to be sitting at the same table eating ravenously. "Last I 'eard he went looking for a pop tart," Kuroki said between chewing his spaghetti.

Instantly Mamori's mind went into hyper drive of all the horrible, horrible things that could happen to Sena while journeying to find a pop tart. Suzuna started to shade her devilbat making a mental note to remind Sena to take her on more adventures. So caught up in food and thoughts, no one noticed when Hiruma, who was flipping through a slightly worn black notebook swerved and marched in their direction.

His army of angry teens followed and without slowing Hiruma grabbed the back of Jyuumonji's chair, tipped it backwards, crouched down next to him, and whispered one sentence. Jyuumonji swallowed an angry combat along with the last of his chili. He man-grunted at his friends, in a style they recognized automatically. Both jumped up, prepared for a good ass-kicking.

0000000000000000000000

The doctor flashed the light into Sena's right eye and he winced. A naturally cheerful man of mid-thirties he couldn't help but to feel sorry for the nervous, odd Japanese child. Neither him nor the L.A styled gangster he came with spoke good English. Actually, the doctor had heard retarded parrots with better English styles, because from what he gathered from the boy, he fell from a butter and knocked his brains. Seriously, that's what the kid said.

Lucky Dr. Lee was on staff and his girlfriend Megan's sister had taken four years of Japanese and she was willing to translate for him. "It's only a slight concussion, you'll be fine," he said and Dr. Lee's girlfriend's sister translated for him.

The boy said something that sounded like squirrel talk and Sarah, Dr. Lee's girlfriend's sister, translated back for him. "He said that he's very sorry for causing you trouble and is very thankful," she said and the doctor shrugged. Yeah that made sense.

Sena stared down at his feet feeling sluggish and tired, the shock from the blood had worn off and now everything felt fuzzy and…mushy. He was tired and his head hurt.

And Agon had kissed him.

He shuttered not even wanting to open that door of emotion yet. Despite now tired he was the doctor wouldn't let him sleep. The strange lady that smelled like ketchup explained to him, rather informally, that he had a concussion and Sena sighed.

How was he going to explain that to Hiruma? The idea of lying seemed like a failed one, but even despite Agon's strangeness he still wanted to be friends and tattling on him to Hiruma didn't seem that friendly; despite the fact that Suzuna had done it numerous times.

Sena winced, hit with another wave of pain. The doctor said something and Sena's brain was too icky and painful to even pretend like he knew what the man was saying. The girl bent closer and asked in her slow but too causal way, "want, like, some medication, Sena?"

He nodded feebly.

**There will be a part three, but you know, later. **


End file.
